


kiss it better

by GodOfGlitter



Series: Lamen Drabble [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Supportive Damen, There is literally no plot here, and damen loves it, as always, laurent is an adorable cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: “Why is he bringing that instrument of torture near me.”“Laurent, it’s a needle.”*Laurent is scared of needles. Damen just thinks he's adorable.





	kiss it better

“Why is he bringing that instrument of torture near me.”

“Laurent, it’s a needle.”

“Paschal, if you bring that- that _thing_ even an inch closer I will behead you personally.”

“ _It’s just a needle!_ And need I point out, you’ve been stabbed in the shoulder before. Also Paschal, you know he doesn’t mean that.”

The laughter in Damen’s voice was palpable, and under any other circumstance Laurent would’ve joined in happily- now, though, all he could do was glare as menacingly as he could at Damen, while still keeping an eye at the now thankfully stationary needle. Ah, the threat of beheading. Always worked.

“I mean it, Paschal. Don’t test- Damen, stop laughing! This is not funny!” he exclaimed, sounding like a petulant child to his own ears. Beside him, Damen closed his mouth to keep the sounds of his amusement in, but Laurent could see from the uncontrollable shake of his shoulders that it wasn’t an easy feat. His eyes shone with mirth and for a second, Laurent was caught up in the sight- the King of Akeilos, looking impossibly young and carefree, and practically _giggling_ like a fair maiden-

-when a flash of pain went through his arm and shocked him into turning the other way.

“There, all done. Thank you, your majesty,” said Paschal, and if Laurent didn’t know better he’d say that he was laughing, too. “Keep your hand like this and don’t move that arm for about ten minutes, your majesty.” He continued, before flashing Damen a smirk- that he would _never_ allow himself to show in public- bowing, and walking out of the private royal chambers.

“My own Royal Physician, betraying me like this. It’s unthinkable, it’s atrocious, it’s-“

The hard touch of Damen’s lips on his own cut him off, and all the tension in his body drained out instantly. Involuntarily, his eyes closed, and then all he could _feel_ was Damen- his mouth, slotting against his powerfully and quieting the ever-present buzz of unrequired thoughts; his hands, cupping his cheek gently in a stark contrast to the way his lips pushed against him and made him his own; his _body,_ trembling with restraint and lighting fires on his skin everywhere they brushed against each other.

Too soon, Damen pulled away, and Laurent let out a pitiful sound (that he would adamantly deny making later) as he chased his reddened lips.

“Paschal said that you’re supposed to keep that arm still for ten minutes.” Said Damen, his voice a low rumble in his heaving chest that made Laurent’s pulse flutter with desire.

“Why’d you do that then?” said Laurent, swallowing thickly when he saw how Damen’s pupils dilated when his voice broke halfway through.

“Well of course,” said Damen, a dangerous smirk coming onto his sinful lips-

“I was just trying to kiss it better.”

 *

Later, after the sheets had cooled against their over-heated skin, Damen let out a loud laugh into the breathless silence.

“I can’t believe that _you_ of all people are scared of _needles._ I’ve seen you bring a man to his knees with your words alone-“

“Shut up.”

“Not that I mind, really. If this is the treatment I get for _kissing it better-“_

“Shut up and come here, Damen.”

….Needless to say, they didn’t talk much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have descended into lamen depravity. I think I deserve a kudos for that.
> 
> (Also I don't know if they have needles in the canonverse. Let's just pretend they do, okay?)
> 
> -Love  
> N


End file.
